The Way The Poem Ends
by Gemjj
Summary: My own ending to 'Couplet'. A/C


(I wrote this after reading the wild feed, so it may not completely fit in with the eppie when it is actually aired. But if you haven't read the wilfeed, and don't want to be spoiled, this kinda gives away the ending of that ep. Though not so much the main plot. So I'd advise you not to read this, K?)  
  
Author's Note: I was stuck so badly for a title for this, and with it being a short of add-on to the ending of Couplet (which is all to do with rhymes, verses, poems etc.) the one I chose kinda fits in nicely… though if anyone has a better one, I am prepared to re-name it! :)  
  
--*--  
  
She sighed as she locked the bathroom door behind her. She came forward, a hand gently, but firmly clasping a glass bottle. Delicately, she set it down by the sink.  
  
She stared at herself in the mirror, at her highlighted shortened hair, her slightly sparkling eyes, and her lipstick, which was smudged from the kisses from her prince.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this Dennis." She said out loud, biting her bottom lip and raising a hand to finger the ends of her hair. "It's not that I don't think I could. – If I went out there right now, back into his arms - after drinking this of course," she toyed with the glass bottle, giving it a quick glance before returning her gaze to the mirror. "I could do it. I could have sex." She closed her eyes and smiled a little, "and god knows I'd enjoy it. But…" Her eyes snapped open, "I don't think want to. I don't think need to."  
  
An invisible force rummaged through her make-up bag, and out came a lipstick, heading straight for the mirror. "Dennis!" She scolded, snatching it from the air, "not that one, jeez!" She fumbled around in the bag for a second, before producing another one, "here. At least this one was cheaper."  
  
She watched as the lipstick floated from her hands and a single word scrawled onto the mirror in shade Bon-Bon.  
  
'THINK?'  
  
Putting a hand to her head, she took that in. Then, finally ready with her answer, she crossed her arms protectively around herself. "Ok-ay, I *know*." Her eyes fixed with those in her reflection; finally being true to herself. "I *definitely* know I don't want to."  
  
She glanced again at the glass bottle. "But I don't know why --?"  
  
She heard the noise behind her, and whirled around. Her heart jumped out of her chest as the door unlocked itself, and was opened a small way.  
  
Satisfied it was not some demon – or Groo, barging in, she placed a hand to her chest trying to steady her heartbeat. "Dennis. What are -"  
  
Her cordless phone floated through the door, and when it finally rested in her hands, she could just about hear that it was calling someone. A slight purring sound of a ringing phone could be heard.  
  
Phantom Dennis shutting and locking the door distracted her, but when she returned her attention to the purring object in her hand, she realised it was no longer making that sound. That in fact, a faint voice was saying hello.  
  
Quickly, she pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Cordy!" The voice sounded hopeful. "Hey!"  
  
She grinned, happy to hear him sound so cheerful – "hey."  
  
Then it changed, became concerned; "what's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, as if he was able to see her, "nothing."  
  
"Oh," she heard him sigh in relief. But the concern from his voice had not disappeared; "then why aren't you and Groo, ugh, well, y'know?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Angel, you're two-hundred and fifty in three weeks, if a guy that old can't say the word 'sex' what hope do the rest of us have, huh?"  
  
She heard him chuckle, "fine. … So, why aren't you… um…?" His words still failed him.  
  
She smiled, "having *sex*?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Why are you not havingsexandphoningmeinstead?" He rushed his words together.  
  
She frowned, technically, *she* hadn't phoned him. That was all down to Dennis… "Well, I… um…"  
  
Suddenly imaged flashed through her brain. A boy. Young. About eleven.  
  
"… Had a vision."  
  
There where three vampire's chasing him.  
  
"It's not gonna happen 'til Saturday night, but I figured I'd tell you now so you can make a note of it."  
  
There was blood everywhere. She blinked. And it disappeared, leaving her back to her reflection. She quickly told him the time and roughly the details.  
  
He asked if she was OK, she told him of course she was. She was a demon now; she could handle the visions now. The truth was, although the visions were not painful anymore, she still felt the terror from the victim, the thrills of the attacker, and she still had to suffer watching the attack. The only comfort being in that it wasn't real – because it wasn't going to happen. Angel would stop it happening. She knew she was crazy for wanting to keep them – especially now she knew of a method to rid her of them, but they were her visions. She liked being the seer, she didn't really have a reason why. It was just her status. That's why she had to have this potion before she could *be* with Groo.  
  
---  
  
1 When you love someone - you'll do anything  
  
You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
  
You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
  
When you love someone  
  
---  
  
"Well," he said when she had finished informing him of the vision, "I guess I'll let you get back to… your… well, to Groo."  
  
"OK. Bye, Angel." Her heart plummeted. And as she stared into the reflection of her eyes, she knew why. It was so painfully clear. And the truth of it was so shocking she gasped.  
  
"Bye, Cordy." He sounded disheartened with the goodbyes too.  
  
---  
  
2 You'll deny the truth - believe a lie  
  
There'll be times that you believe you can really fly  
  
But your lonely nights have just begun  
  
When you love someone  
  
---  
  
"Angel!" She squeaked, afraid he had gone.  
  
"Yes?" He asked back sharply, as though he hadn't even moved to put the phone down either.  
  
"I… I just..." She closed her eyes, "y'know I love you, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Do you… do you love me?"  
  
"Cordy… 'Course I do."  
  
If she hadn't been asking what she had been asking she would have laughed at her voice. She had never sounded so small and shy before. "Say it. You never say it."  
  
There was a pause, and she was sure she heard him take a deep un-needed breath.  
  
"I love you, Cordelia Chase."  
  
It hit her chest and smashed into her heart so hard she stumbled backwards, finding the stableness of the wall keeping her from falling.  
  
3 ---  
  
4 When you love someone - you feel it deep inside  
  
And nothing else could ever change your mind  
  
When you want someone  
  
When you need someone  
  
When you love someone  
  
---  
  
She could hear it all in his voice; she could see his eyes brimming with tears, she could feel his heart throbbing. At that moment, she knew the love he felt for her, there was so much that she knew he was in love.  
  
He was in love with *her*.  
  
She took in a shaky breath, and walked forward, talking the glass bottle into her hands. "I'm holding the potion." She barely whispered.  
  
She thought maybe, maybe that sound was the vampire choking back a sob.  
  
"I'll let you get back to Groo now –"  
  
"—Didn't you hear me, Angel?" Tears filling her eyes, "I love *you*… I love you, like you love me."  
  
"Cordy -"  
  
She looked down at the potion, "y'think they'll give us a refund on this, or should I just smash it now?"  
  
"Cordelia, listen to me; I can't give you what Groo can. I can't have –"  
  
"Sex?" She shook her head, "it doesn't matter to me, Angel. I just want to be loved; and I just want to love."  
  
---  
  
5 When you love someone - you sacrifice  
  
Give it everything you've got  
  
And you wont think twice  
  
You risk it all - no matter what may come  
  
When you love someone  
  
---  
  
There was a long pause. "Cordy -" The tone of his voice telling her he was still in objecting mode.  
  
"When you love someone, Angel," she glanced down at the potion, "you make decisions. They may not be the right ones, but they feel *so* right. And you know you'll never look back... you know you wont because you wont ever regret it." She let the bottle slip through her fingers.  
  
---  
  
Yeah, you shoot the moon  
  
6 Put out the sun  
  
When you love someone  
  
---  
  
He heard the glass shatter, and his heart leaped. And right then, it truly hit him. So hard he fell to his knees. He blinked, and tears finally fell from his chocolate eyes. But they were of joy.  
  
She loved him.  
  
THE END  
  
What do you think? I read the wild feed, and Cordy and Groo going off at the end together was NOT right. So, 'til the next episode is aired, feel free to let yourself believe the above is what *truly* happened at the end of Couplet. 


End file.
